Do You Mean It?
by KillerAce
Summary: This is a pure Sollux Aradia humanstuck fanfic. What happens when the guy you love finds out your job and tries to perfect your life? Well here Sollux does so, only to cause much more pain to Aradia. Watch as their love grows and so does Aradia's pain. Warning: The WILL mess with your feels.
1. Chapter 1

Aradia was asleep. Her room was not the best it could be. Paint was chipping off the walls and the only furniture she had was a bed and a small nightstand with three drawers. One door to the closet was warped and had been set aside, the hinges rusty. She couldn't afford to fix it up.

There was no one to help her fix up her house, or even to split the bills with. She was alone. Her mom, who had been sweet and caring, had died in a house fire. Right in front of Aradia's eyes.

Her dad, her horrible dad, had gotten what he deserved and was in jail. It was a life sentence for sexually and physically abusing his daughter. In Aradia's mind, there was no worse scum in this world.

In her dream, she saw fire. Not just any fire, but the one that had burned her mother to nothing but bones. Her bed creaked as she rolled and thrashed about. It was suprising the metal frame was still standing, given the nightmare beatings it received frequently.

Tears began streaming down from Aradia's grimy face and into her pillow. Lost in her dream, she could hear herself screaming out her mother's name and crawling desperately towards the still figure. There was blood pooling from a wound on her mother's head, where she had fallen and hit it against the edge of a counter.

Fire caught the edge of the little blue apron her mother had treasured so much, spreading quickly over the grease-stained fabric. Then the dark swallowed her as her six-year-old self passed out, and several years fast-forwarded.

Dirty hands groping at her, tearing through fabric. The sounds of her own harsh breath and hoarse screams through rough fabric. The accusations falling from her own father's lips as he commited the atrocity. Blaming her for his wife's death, blaming her for his drinking and gambling debts.

Her pillows hit the ground, followed by her blanket, thrown in a frenzy to get away from her dream molestor. A calm voice penetrated her mind, and her flailing stopped as she woke up. The horrible dream faded as her eyes, an almost rust-red brown opened to peer into calm green ones.

"Hush, child. You are fine. No one can hurt you now." The calm voice lulled any memory of the dream away.

"Kanaya?" Aradia asked in a shaky voice.

The Virgo nodded slowly, not once letting her eyes stray from Aradia's.

Aradia looked about her room, "How did you get in here?"

Aradia sat up slowly, taking in the mess she had made. She pinched her arm to ensure that she was, in fact, awake.

"You gave me a key, to assure that I may help you in emergencies." Kanaya said in a steady voice.

"Oh yeah.." Aradia said slowly.

She remembered when Kanaya had broken her door down one time to get into her room because she had been screaming during another nightmare episode. Not wanting her door or windows damaged, she had given the caring friend a key.

She slapped herself mentally for even thinking of a silly question like that. But she was half asleep so you couldn't really blame her.

Sighing, She asked, "So, why are you here?"

Kanaya sat on the edge of her bed, back straight and head up. Aradia always felt awkward next to such a nice and clean person.

"We are going to Gamzees. Equius told us to attend. I am sure you remember?" Kanaya said matter of factly.

She had paused in the middle of repainting her lip stick on. Now she continued, putting the pretty rose colored pink lipstick on. When she finished she stood in one graceful motion and waltzed out to the tacky living room that Aradia kept stuff she had found, or cherished, in.

Kanaya paused at the doorway, "Hurry now, we shouldn't be too late."

Aradia hopped up from bed and put on her cleanest outfit. Well, actually, it was her only outfit. Any of the others were child clothes that she had rd herself of long ago. Her long black skirt was torn as well as her black FOB T-shirt that Gamzee gave her as a gift.

A knee-length skirt that was meant to be white, but was now a stained color went next. She pulled her white-ish and red knee high socks up and quickly tied her gray converse on her feet last. Then she hurried from her room to the living room. Seeing that Kanaya wasn't there, she dashed out the front door.

"Ready!" She said breathlessly.

Kanaya silently scanned her clothing but held her tongue. "Perfect." Was the simple word she gave.

Then she dragged Aradia to her Black sport's car and they rode off.

* * *

Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter in our fanfic.

-KillerAce


	2. Chapter 2

Sollux rolled out of bed, or as most would see it, his computer chair.

He had fallen asleep on his desk again, a small spot of drool as proof against the painted wood. Papers were scattered all over his bed and there were two computers, one he used for hacking and the other for gaming. Most of the time he did both at the same time. It made things quicker, and more fun.

He stretched and yawned, raising his arms far above his head. A few pops from his back and arms rewarded him from the awkward position he had been in the whole night. He groaned and kept his eyes closed, savoring the small moment when you wake that everything is numb and comfortable before slowly cracking open his eyes.

Bi-colored eyes squinted in the bright light. He gave them a minute to adjust before getting up. More bones popped their discomfort as he unfolded his lanky body.

He stumbled over to the window and yanked it shut. When the light no longer showed through the striped curtains, he let out a relieved breath.

Sollux got up and walked to his kitchen, (If the jumbled rotting-food filled place could be called one), to grab some food. Eventually he found a jar of peanut butter and some honey-enriched tea long cold in a pot. He microwaved a cup and put some sugar and milk into it, oh, and some extra honey. You could never be too generous with the stuff.

After grabbing a spoon and opening the jar, he helped himself to a big spoonful of the thick, nutty substance within.

When he got back to his room he had a message button pinging. The boy got into his chair and opened up his chat.

It was Karkat, a grumpy, short kid that had been Sollux's friend for years. The redhead was always in a huff about something, acting defensive.

* * *

_'carcinoGeneticist began pestering twinArmageddon at 12:01pm'_

**CG: HEY FUCKASS HAVE YOU ROLLED OUT OF THAT SHITPILE YOU CALL A BED?**

**TA: ye2 ii have**

**TA: a22hole**

**CG: GOOD BECUASE YOU'RE GETTING YOUR DOUCHEMUFFIN SELF TO THE CLOWN'S HOUSE.**

**TA: ii thought we weren't 2uppo2ed to go until 1pm**

**TA: that2 a whole hour ii can be on the computer**

Sollux could all but see Karkat banging his head on his keyboard.

**CG: JUST GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!**

**TA: fiine KK**

**TA: don't have a coniiptiion**

**TA: ii'll be down there iin a couple of miinute2**

_'twinArmageddon ceased pestering carnicoGeneticist at 12:04pm'_

* * *

Sollux sighed and ate a glob of peanut butter before standing. Then he drank a little more tea. He traded the jar of penut butter for the cup of tea in his hands and walked from his room.

He gave no thought to his tattered, wrinkled, slept-in clothes. The black shirt had a bee on it. It was his favorite thing, besides honey of course. And computers.

He stopped by his bathroom and slipped in a contact to make his mismatched eyes look "only" hazel. Only Karkat knew he had one blue and one reddish-hazel eye. He had it custom made for his eye.

When he was younger, he used to get bullied, so he had started wearing a pair of sunglasses. Each side was different. One blue, and one red. It matched his eyes so well that he bought them and told his teachers he had to wear it because of a medical condition.

He finished his tea and hopped into a car, engine buzzing like a healthy bee. His trusty old truck was worn-out, but comfortable, and worked really well.

When he arrived, he promptly went upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Aradia sat awkwardly in the passanger seat. She tried not to touch anything, to avoid getting the clean leather dirty. The car still had that new scent, mixed with the scent of roses mixed in. It was quite a nice mix.

The black sports car was treasured by Kanaya, who said that the black color went with everything. The dashboard had an embroidered fabric covering with Kanaya and Rose's names in Jade and Pink.

Classical music was playing, soothing compared to what music Aradia was used to hearing. Kanaya drove very carefully, paying attention to every sign they passed and being sure to go the limit.

When Kanaya had come to her house earlier, Aradia had been half asleep and not quite sure what she had meant when she said gathering, but now she remembered. Equius and Gamzee had come one day and Gamzee had talked about some **'Motherfucking party for a new sis.'**

Aradia stared out the window, watching buildings and trees pass by. She couldn't catch the names of any one's except the obvious ones. Her nightmare flashed across her mind and she shifted uncomfortably. When going to a party, it probably wasn't the best idea to bring up that horrid dream in her mind.

She was startled when a hand touched her shoulder. It snapped Aradia from her own mind and she saw the pricy houses with perfect lawns that meant they were almost to Gamzee's house. She turned to Kanaya.

"Yes?" She asked softly.

Kanaya cleared her throat and pulled over, "We are almost there. It would be best to tell me what is wrong."

Aradia watched a woried expression come over the calm one she was used to. A sigh stretched the silence between them.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Aradia said hesitanly.

She began playing with the edge of her skirt. The threads were loose and she pulled on one until it came off. Then yanked on another, twirling it about her finger.

"I won't tell anyone. Now tell me what is wrong." Kanaya said with a soft tone in her voice.

Aradia tore more of the threads off her skirt. She looked around again. It seemed Kanaya wasn't going to go anywhere until she spoke. And the doors were locked, too.

_"Fine."_

Aradia started to tell Kanaya.


	4. Chapter 4

Sollux sighed deeply and stared at a mess. Or rather, a mass of wires overtaking one side of Gamzee's room. The room was relatively clean, if you ignored the random pie tins, and the piles of horns and faygo bottles.

"How did this happen again, KK?" The annoyance was clear in Sollux's tone.

A flush came over the Cancer's face as he looked at Sollux. He stared blankly at the computer nerd for a few moments, hoping to avoid the question. When Sollux's annoyed gaze didn't let up, he groaned.

"Look. Just fix this pile of fucked up, emancipated shit before the party starts. God you are so annoying." Karkat said, matching Sollux's annoyance.

The redhead turned and stomped from the room banging the door shut behind him. A horn honked in the distance accompanied with a colorful swearing streak and a yell of "Gamzee, you fuckass!"

Sollux rolled his eyes, chuckling under his breath. He pulled his red and blue tinted glasses from his pocket and slipping them on. It helped him focus and think beter. He sighed and got to work.

He hummed as he worked, a little tune that he had learned from Karkat. The short, angry ginger sung under his breath while he slept. It was quite amusing, actually.

He untangled the wires and got on the computer, sighing again as he checked for viruses and Trojan horses. What did Gamzee do to fuck up his computer so much? Actually, he hadn't seen Gamzee when he had gotten here. But judging from KK's yell earlier, he was probably around somewhere. Maaybe spiking the punch or making a pie.

As he finished he smiled at the technology in a familiar way. Maybe like they were friends. Actually, he considered them to be friends. Technology was reliable. Comfortable to be around. It buzzed when it worked properly, like a bee.

He laid his head against the rickety metal thing Gamzee called a desk. All this money and he bought horns, drugs, and weird old furniture. He listened to the smooth running of the computer, slowly falling into a sleepy doze.

When the door banged back open, (curtesy of Karkat), Sollux snapped his eyes open. He had somehow ended up curled on the floor within the wires. He stretched out and yawned. When he realized it wasn't this door, he raised an eyebrow.

Sollux listened for a moment, picking out voices he knew. He could pick out deep tones and the high tenor of Gamzee and Karkat. The hesitant mumblings of Equius, god he hated that uptight bastard.

A new voice was rising above them all though. It was quite high and womanly. His curiosity peaked, he opened the door and headed downstairs. Towards the party.


	5. Chapter 5

Kanaya ran a soothing hand over Aradia's back, shushing the girl. The Virgo sighed and gently mothered the crying girl until her cries turned into whimpers, and then became quiet.

She leaned away and pushed the girl so she was sitting upright. Aradia sniffled and wiped her eyes. Kanaya sighed and pulled out her compact mirror. She took the foundation sponge and dabbed it beneath Aradia's eyes, eliminating the red puffiness.

Kanya smiled gently at Aradia, who in turn gave a small pathetic smile. Then Kanaya restarted the car, and pulled into Gamzee's long driveway. She pulled her green purse onto her shoulder and then opened her door and got out. Aradia followed suit.

They slowly walked to the front door, Aradia taking in a deep breath. Kanaya rapped softly on the door three times. When no one answered Aradia stepped forward and gave it three curt knocks. The door opened.

Equius ushered them inside with a smile you normally don't see coming from him. Equius peered around her shoulder as Kanaya slipped pass them to go to Rose.

"You left your car on." Equius informed her.

Aradia nervously laughed, "I don't have a car."

Equius' eyebrows furrowed and went to find Kanaya. Aradia took the time to look around, to see who was here. She sighed, letting her shoulders slump, sinking back into her depressed state. Equius came back over and apologized for the confusion he caused.

A short girl with Olive-green eyes practically bounced over, "Hi!"

"Hello." she said, hesitant for she was confused at who this girl was.

Equius answered her unspoken question, "This is Nepeta. She is new in town."

Nepeta waved as her name was mentioned. Aradia knew that she wouldn't possibly be friends with this peppy girl. She sighed, and Kanaya came back through the door as her red skirt swished around her. Giving Aradia a short nod, heading straight back to Rose.

* * *

**A/n: Some of the chapters will be short. This is just the intro, soon the chapters will be quite long.**

~KillerAce


	6. Chapter 6

Sollux stayed with his laptop in the corner, after seeing the new girl was chatty and happy. There was no way he was going over there to be coerced into doing something. The happy times always had something on their minds. Take Vriska for example.

In grade school, she had been pretty damn happy. It had been creepy really. Everyone knew she was devious and mean. She would always corner the new or unsuspecting just to torment them or get them to join her brainless popular clique.

Nepeta didn't really seem the type to even talk to him. He saw Aradia come in and brightened considerably. Her long hair was glossy as ever, if not more so than usual. Her clothes were tight and sexy as hell.

"AA! Over here!" he called out, seeing Aradia turn and smiled. It seemed a bit forced, but Sollux didn't notice that. His eyes were..busy.

She walked over and sat down by him, and they started to converse until Vriska appeared giving a small look over Aradia's clothes. Vriska snickered and came closer, practically getting in Aradia's face before Sollux could say anything.

"OH! MY! GOD! You couldn't even change your clothes to meet the new girl?!" she said.

Aradia looked down at her wrinkled, dirty rags. The skirt was even more torn from the fiddling and ripping she had done as she had told Kanaya about her nightmares.

"This is all I have..." Aradia said, her voice growing quiet.

Vriska sneered, blue lipstick-covered lips pursing. "Then you could've at least washed them, or are you too poor for that too?"

Vriska crosses her arms and sneered, smirking at the same time. It was a normal expression for her. Sollux clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. But held back for Aradia, wanting to see her stand up for herself.

Sollux watched Aradia look down at her feet and wanted to punch Vriska as he heard AA's softly spoken words: "They turned my water off..."

Sollux couldn't take it anymore and decided to speak up. "Vri'th'ka! 'Thop! Your hurting AA'th feeling'th!"

His lisp coming out from his pure anger, and making him mispronounce 'S' words. When he was younger, his teeth had been crooked and his front teeth far apart from each other. He had to get braces and keep them on for years. The rubber bands had forced him to work harder to talk, and messed up his 'S' sound. That is how he developed the annoying lisp.

Aradia put a hand on Sollux's arm, eyes bright with unshed tears. She bit her lower lip and tried to keep from crying.

"No, it's alright. I could've tried harder to pay my bills." Aradia said, her face showing pure depression.

Sollux started his sentence "AA no..."

He was interrupted by Spiderbitch, "See! Even she knows she is useless and gross!"

A smirk graced the Scorpio's lips. It was almost as if she had won the rotten villain lottery or something. Typical.

Sollux could've sworn Aradia stopped breathing.

"Ju'th 'thop! Go away before I get Equiu'th!" He exclaimed.

Vriska looked back at the imposing creator of her new arm who was showing off the new girl. She turned back to Sollux and stuck her tounge out. Her expression was pure venom as she remembered the incedent a few weeks back when Equius had remote controlled her arm to punch her in the middle of class. It was mortifying, but hilarious to watch.

Sollux turned to Aradia, "You shouldn't let her bully you like that..".

Sollux stared at Aradia, a sad expression mixed with anger on his face. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sighing deeply.

"I'm not." she replied, slowly starting to breathe again.

Her shapely chest rose and fell with each breath she took and Sollux was momentarily distracted by it. His eyes trailed down before he swallowed dryly and returned his gaze to her face.

"Fine." Sollux said curtly.

He didn't believe it one bit. Actually, everyone knew what a bully Vriska was so it was no surprise she would go after poor Aradia. Sollux wouldn't be surmised if her hobby was actually stealing candy from children or something equally diabolical.

There was going to be problems if people kept bothering Aradia about her lifestyle. Because for Sollux, she wasn't a normal friend.

No, this was his the girl he _LOVED._

* * *

**Heheh *Cough Spiderbitch Cough* Good old fashioned bullying. Least of your worries, my dear readers.**

_-Ace_

~KillerAce


	7. Chapter 7

Aradia conversed with Sollux for a few hours, forgetting about time all together. The topics changed from history to computers, even to general gossip. Which was weird for them. Aradia's eyes drifted away for a moment, resting on a clock.

Her eyes widened, and she jumped up yelling "The time!"

Everyone seemed to freeze from her random outburst. An eyebrow raised over Dave Strider's shades, and a giggle was heard from John. The party resumed a few minutes later. Aradia turned to Sollux.

"I have to go, I'm really late for work." Aradia's eyes were wide as she said this.

Sollux nodded and stood, grabbing his keys from his back pocket. His keys had a little keychain bumblebee whos eyes flashed and a custom house key. It was rarely used, he mostly stayed with Karkat, (avoiding his parents).

"I'll drive you. Where do you work?" he smiled, holding out the keys for her to see.

Aradia watched the keys dangle in front of her eyes and followed the small movements. "You don't really have to." She said nervously.

Sollux frowned, momentarily put off before he insisted again. "No really, I can drive you."

Aradia took a deep breath through her nose, seeing no way possible to get out of this situation. She had wanted to avoid anyone coming with her at all costs.

"Alright fine." She said reluctantly.

Sollux bright smile lit up his eyes. He grabbed her hand and started to pull her out of Gamzee's chaotic home. They dodge passed people who had partaken in the punch Gamzee had made. Eventually they made it to the door.

Aradia turned back to try and spot Kanaya. When she did the Virgo was looking straight at her. She waved goodbye and turned to leave with Sollux.

When they got to the car, Sollux went around to the driver's seat. Aradia opened the door, but when she was about to climb in. She passed out and fell to the ground with a loud thump.

* * *

**A/n: Don't you call us cruel... we just haven't showed you the WORST part yet.**

~KillerAce


	8. Chapter 8

Sollux slid across the hood of his truck in a feat Equius would be proud of. His lanky body acted like a nerdy slingshot and he managed to catch Aradia before she fell to the ground.

"AA?" He shook her gently taking a few quick panicked breaths.

Sollux started panicking and yanked open the passenger door. He put her on the seat and checked her pulse. Then yanked her shirt apart, prying the fabric apart.

He relaxed a bit when he found a steady, if not fast, pulse. But his body was tense. He hopped into the driver's seat.

He drove as fast as he could without getting the cops' attention. He shuddered at the thought of entering the hospital.

His mother had died giving birth to him in a hospital. Sollux actually hated hospitals and blamed them for her dying even though he knew rationally that they had done everything they could have to help her.

"Damnmit AA you should be glad I don't have heart problems or I would be having a heart attack right now." He lectured her.

Sollux finally pulled into a spot near the entrance to the E.R. He turned the truck off and rushed to the passenger side, yanking open the door. Aradia weighed nothing in his arms. He kicked the door closed and pressed the automatic lock on the truck keys.

After rushing in and looking around desperately a nurse came with a gurney and took Aradia from him, checking her vitals as they wheeled her away.

He checked her in and spouted off irrelevant information to the receptionist who ran the the check-in desk with a little clipboard that had these silly little Llama stickers on it.

"and where does she work?" The receptionist asked.

Sollux felt like pulling his own hair out. " I-I don't know alright?"

The receptionist shrugged and wrote something down then told Sollux to go wait in the waiting room.

The waiting room was basic. Hard chairs, old lady gossip magazines, and sterile (we hope) floors and surfaces. He sat in a chair somewhere in the middle of the room and pulled his knees to his chest. He rested his head on his knees and waited.

After hanging upside down, miming the gossip stories in a high squeaky voice, and hacking into their security system with his phone, a nurse finally came out.

"Mister Captor?" The nurse's eyes roved over the bored masses in the waiting room.

Sollux dropped the latest magazine and paused in his retelling of a rescue story in it, "Ye'th?"

Sollux stood from his position on the floor, leaving behind a few disappointed kids. They groaned and went back to their respective gaurdians or parents. He walked to where the nurse was standing and cleared his throat.

"Come with me. I must ask you some questions about Ms. Megido." Her eyes were disapproving and her hair was up in a tight bun.

"Alright." Sollux gave a short nod and they were off.

They went down white-washed hallways and thorugh those weird arches that every hospital has. The nurse stopped in an empty corridor.

"Did you molest that poor girl?" She said curtly.

She was in his face, practically breathing on him. He shrank back as her finger accusingly pointed at him.

"No! I th'wear!" His voice cracked as he said the last word.

The nurse narrowed her eyes, "Then what was with the state of her shirt and the hickies covering her?"

Sollux felt his eyes widen. Hickies? When had AA had hickies? He hadn't noticed them. Maybe she had a secret boyfriend or something like that. An abusive one. I mean, it was quite rude to put hickies on a girl anywhere but her neck.

He thought back to every time he had seen her recently but couldn't remember her talking of being in a relationship. He couldn't even remember seeing the love bites on her before. How could he be so blind?

The nurse cleared her throat and raised her eyebrow. "So?"

"I thought th'he couldn't breathe earlier. You th'ee I read a th'tory recently and thi'th girl wa'th wearing a cor'th'et and fainted becau'th the'he couldn't breathe th'o I thought if I loothened it…" He trailed off, gesturing uselessly with his hands.

The nurse nodded her acceptance, "And the love bites? They were quite vicious, you know."

Sollux took a deep breath, setting his words straight and without lisping, "I don't know how she got those but if I find the rude fuck- I mean guy- who did it…I'll…"

Sollux trailed off once more. The nurse had a faint sort of understanding in her eyes and backed up a few steps. Now Sollux could breathe properly and exhaled loudly.

"Okay. You can look at her through the window but she is getting an I.V drip and needs some sleep." The nurse informed him softly.

They walked back through the corridors and eventually got to a hallway filled with crying and grieving. Sollux inched around mourners and worried parents to go to a lone room on the edge of the E.R corridor.

There was a long covered window on the side of every room. Many were peering through the glass, or simply sitting and holding their heads in their hands. He slowly inched to Aradia's glass and gulped.

Aradia lay there in her bed, pale but awake. It seemed as if she had a random visitor before Sollux was able to get there. Aradia's face showed a tad of discomfort if not disgust that already she has a client and she wasn't even stable.

Sollux narrowed his eyes on the old man beside Aradia's side. His fists clenched even though he knew it was irrational. The old man was holding her hand and had a lecherous grin on his face. Aradia stared at the wrinkled hand, trying to think of a way to get out of this problem.

Sollux stomped to the door and yanked it open, passing by two blonde men in suits. They yelled after him, he just closed the door in their faces. Their expressions were just hilarious to see, it gave him satisfaction.

"Who are you?" Sollux demanded.

The old man turned with confusion across his wrinkly face. "The question is who the hell are you. Wait, how did you get past my bodygaurds?"

Speaking of bodygaurds they just came busting into the room. Grabbing each of Sollux's arms, starting to pull him out of the room. He was holding his phone in one of his hands and pressed a few keys. Causing a blaring alarm to sound.

He yelled out, "Help! These men don't belong here! They are taking me from my sick girlfriend!"

A sympathetic cop rushed into the room and tackled one of the lunkheads. Sollux pulled away from the other. Slipping his thin arm from the grasp. Aradia just stared, blushing with embarrassment. Did he just call her his girlfriend? Like that was ever gonna happen.

Sollux grinned at the old man who left reluctantly muttering under his breath. Then walked to Aradia's side.

"Where did you get those hickies?"

* * *

**A/n: Soo hickies huh? AA what have you been doing? *eyebrow wiggle***

~KillerAce


	9. Chapter 9

**Chappie 9**

Aradia stared at Sollux silently, her eyes narrowed. His question lingered in the air in front of her, making it all the harder to breathe.

"What did you just ask?" Aradia questioned incredulously.

Sollux repeated quietly, "Who gave you those hickeys."

It was more a demand than a question. Sollux let his eyes wander down her body, pausing at each of the prominent marks in question.

Aradia covered her body with both arms, "Stop being such a perv." She said jokingly.

Sollux pulled her arms away, "Thi'th i'thn't funny AA."

His face was serious as was his tone. He continued his search for marks marring her porcelain skin. There were alot.

"Is your boyfriend like, a vampire or something?" Sollux inquired softly.

Aradia blinked, "Boyfriend?"

Sollux raised an eyebrow, "yeah. You know, the one you MUST be dating to have so many love bites."

They had a silent stare-down. Neither was willing to say anything more. An embarrassed blush spread over Aradia's face, dusting over her high cheekbones and neck.

Aradia looked away from his searching gaze, his 'hazel' eyes narrowed. She pulled the thin hospital sheet over herself, trying to hide the clear evidence.

"I-I…It was-" She was interrupted by a nurse, the one from earlier, coming in abruptly.

"Visiting hours are over, sweetheart. Get her signed out and then get going. We'll need this room." The nurse looked stern as ever.

Aradia was relieved. The lady couldn't have come at a more opportune moment. She quickly got up, wrapping the hospital blanket around her like a weird dress or a towel.

Sollux scowled, "Whatever. Let'th go."

He pretty much stomped from the room. Once again you could swear sparks were going to fall from his eyes. Aradia followed him sheepishly, and they filled out the check-out form silently, before leaving.

In the truck, Sollux opened his mouth before focusing back on the road. A permanent flush seemed to be suffused on Aradias face every time she glanced at him. Finally Sollux broke the tense silence.

"'Thoooooooooooooooo…" He made a vague gesture with his hands.

"It is none of your business." Aradia stated, being curt.

The silence returned, holding all the way until they were at Aradia's house. She got out, and slammed the door, running into her home as fast as she could while clutching the blanket on her.

Sollux stared after her retreating form for a minute before turning and leaving, to go to a certain foul-mouthed friend.

* * *

**Heheh. Long absences for no reasons ^_^**

**-Killer Ace**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Aradia stood in front of a tall handsome man. He was wearing a nice black and red suit, his black hair slicked back. His hazel-red eyes burning into her rusty-red ones.

It was silent for some moments, with her cowering in his dominating presence and a scowl darkening his features.

"You were absent yesterday..." he said, his gruff voice causing her to shrink.

The warehouse that Jack Noir owned. That was where it was all happening. Sure, a guy with class like him wouldn't dare be seen in a dirty place like this. Yet, he would if he had sexy ladies getting him money.

Aradia knew from experience that he didn't tolerate it if you came late or called in sick. It was either be there or be in a gutter on some street.

"I-I'm sorry! I fainted yesterday... And they wouldn't let me go." She said, covering her face. Hoping she wouldn't get punished.

Jack stared down at Aradia as if he was thinking of her punishment. He couldn't keep her back because he had an important client that wanted her. Maybe a small slap to the face would teach her.

Aradia slowly uncovered her face, everything turning black for a minute. Jack had slapped her. A hot red streak burning across her face.

"Get... Your client is waiting and he is very important." Jack said, turning back to his whores.

Aradia sighed and walked slowly to the back room, to prepare herself.

Sollux jammed his car into park and stalked out of the car, a scowl painted on his face. He rubbed his eyes and pounded on the scratched, dented door that belonged to his best and only friend that put up with him.

"What the fuck do you-!" Karkat paused when he saw Sollux's expression.

The short, angry, bad-tempered ginger had a scowl that far outmatched Sollux on any day, but it softened slightly. His pale skin was dotted with freckles and he had permanent frown lines darkening the corner of his lips.

"KK…." Sollux rubbed the back of his head.

"What?" Karkat snapped, lowering his tone ever-so-slightly.

Sollux wordlessly passed him and entered into the dark cave of Karkat's home. Not surprisingly, there were many things broken and a table flipped over on its side in front of a T.V.

"It's AA…I'm worried." Sollux muttered.

Karkat shook his head, a roll of his eyes soon following. "Get a fucking clue, asswad. She likes you as much as you like her. Ask her and get out of my gog-damned house!"

"That's not it! She has a boyfriend!" Sollux yelled.

Karkat went quiet. "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh. He's like….a leech or something," Sollux continued.

"What. Did he move in a sit on his more-than-likely lazy ass and command her like a screwed up parody of a slave?" Karkat said, scowl returning worse than ever.

Sollux sighed, "No. She was covered in love-bite'th."

His lisp proved how angry he actually was. "That just means they 'nest' far to often than is fucking necessary. And stop with the fucking lisp!"

Sollux glared at him darkly and Karat scowled right back. "What? It's annoying!"

When Sollux just kept glaring Karkat threw up his hands. "Fucking whatever."

Sollux stomped farther into the dark room and threw on the light with a faint crackle coming from the protesting switch. He went in the kitchen and repeated the gesture, the full extent of a souless ginger in the form of broken furniture and glass.

"Geez, KK. You need to get this shit cleaned up." Sollux said, emerging from the kitchen after about ten minutes.

He looked much better, just a faint worried expression remaining. His clothes were in a sligh dissarray, but a smile twitched at the corner of his lips. Karkat's laptop was clutched into his hands.

"Holy fuck, Are you going to pull your head out of your ass and be civil?! I am truly amazed." Karkat yelled.

Sollux pouted, and dropped the laptop on a mangled couch pillow. He sat quietly for a minute before getting up.

"Let's go find some babes." Sollux said loudly.

With that, and dragging a protesting Karkat, they walked down the street.

* * *

**I love Karkat and his awesome use of language!**

**-Killer Ace**


End file.
